


New Games

by afterandalasia



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Games, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy ropes in a new toy to tell his stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Games

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=525673#t525673) at Disney Kink.

_" 'Now you just hold it there, One-Eyed Bart.' One-Eyed Bart turns, the bag of gold in his hands, to see Sheriff Woody approaching. The Sheriff stops, hands on his hips, a faint smile playing on his face. 'Reach for the sky.'  
  
'Never, Sheriff Woody!' cries One-Eyed Bart. 'I-' "_  
  
Andy looks around for a moment, then drops Woody to the floor and sprints from the room. Moments later he reappears in the doorway, a pink-and-white doll clutched in his hands, and drops to his knees again.  
  
 _" 'I've got a hostage! Mwahahaha!'  
  
'Oh, save me, Sheriff Woody!' The woman begs.  
  
Woody looks from one to the other, a cool practiced eye. One-Eyed Bart has the hand with the bag around the woman's waist; she is frozen in terror, clutching her blue crook to her chest.  
  
'Save me, save me!' "_  
  
"Andy! You'd better not be taking Molly's new toys again!"  
  
"I'm not, Mom!" Andy pauses for all of three breaths, keeping a careful eye on the door, then slides sideways and nudges it with his foot so that it closes again. Then it's back to the unfolding drama.  
  
 _" 'Put the little lady down, Bart, or there'll be trouble.'_  
  
'Oh yeah?' One-Eyed Bart sneers in the face of the Sheriff, backing away from the bank and towards the open train-tracks. In the far distance -- a train! The train is coming! Instantly, Woody knows that One-Eyed Bart is going to try to escape on it.  
  
Wooo-wooo! The whistle of the train echoes through the town. Bart turns to look, and suddenly Woody's lasso wraps around the gun in his hand. 'Curses!' He cries.  
  
Woody puts the heel of his boot on the gun, stopping it as it spins across the floor. 'There ain't no-one but me carrying guns in this town. Game's over, Bart; come quietly and there'll be no more trouble.'  
  
'You'll never catch me, Sheriff!' Shouts Bart. He pushes his captive forward; she cries out and almost falls, only to find herself safe in Woody's arms. Surprise floods her features as she looks up into the Sheriff's kind brown eyes.  
  
'Sorry ma'am,' says Woody, 'but I've got a criminal to catch.'  
  
He leaves her gasping with adoration as he turns to chase the fleeing Bart. From the East the train approaches, picking up speed as it leaves the station, but Bart is approaching the tracks with a mean look in his eye and-- "  
  
"Andy! Are you listening up there? I said come down!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom!" Once again, Andy drops the toys to the floor and runs from the room, this time closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

For a moment, there was silence.  
  
"Geez, why am I always the bad guy in these things?" Mr Potato Head levered himself back to his feet, flipping his eyepatch up for a moment so that he can see the whole of the room. "You'd think they'd get someone who can run fast."  
  
"Aw, come on, someone's gotta be the villain," replied Woody, brushing off his legs, then reached to pat the potato on the shoulder. "We're all in it for Andy, right?"  
  
"Andy? That _is_ his name?"  
  
Both men turned, sharply, forgetting that at least some of the other things that Andy bought into their games were represented by other toys. The woman that he had bought into the room was still standing, head resting against her crook, a curious look on her face.  
  
For a moment they just stared. Then Woody cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Hey there! Sorry about Andy; great kid, but he does just kinda... throw you in there." He walked back over to where she was standing, between the cardboard-box bank and the cardboard-box saloon. From here he could see that she was delicate, porcelain, sweet colours and sweet features. "I'm Sheriff Woody, and I keep order round these parts." He struck a pose, tilting his hat forward.  
  
(And ignored the 'Oh, boy,' that came from a certain toy who was currently straightening his moustache.)  
  
She giggled. "I'm Bo Peep. And no, my sheep are just fine right now." She twirled her crook between her fingers. "It's good to meet you, cowboy."  
  
"So, you're from Molly's room, right?" Woody hadn't been looking in the right direction when Andy had burst out of the room the first time, but they'd all heard about it being redecorated. Trying to keep the others calm when there was talk of little Molly getting some toys for herself had been a job and a half.  
  
She nodded, golden curls bouncing slightly. "Yes sir. I hope that we're going to get some more in, but I suspect it's going to be a while. Molly is such a sweet baby."  
  
"Heh, well, if you ever need some company, there's plenty of us over in this room," he offered. He could feel heat in his cheeks. "I mean, seeing as there might not be many toys in Molly's room for a while, and it might get a bit quiet over there. Though you'll need to be careful, of course; I mean-"  
  
"That'd be nice," Bo Peep said. Her voice was gentle, calm, and she smiled as Woody felt himself blushing more. Oh lord, Mr Potato Head was going to have a field day with this one. "As long as none of you mind, of course."  
  
"Mind? Of course not! Why would we-"  
  
The sound of shoes on the stairs caught Woody's attention, and his eyes went wide. "Places, everyone! Come on!"  
  
He turned to retrace his steps to where Andy had lain him, midway through his showdown with the evil One-Eyed Bart. Well, today's showdown, in any case. From behind him, he heard a peal of laughter. "Let's find out the rest of the story, huh cowboy?"  
  
 _Somehow,_ thought Woody as he flopped back into place, throwing a glance that reminded Mr Potato Head to put his eyepatch back into place, _I think that she's going to be all right here._


End file.
